All Angel, No Wings
by xxx.raya
Summary: According to the elders, I am the true princess of Lestava... The only way to obtain my inheritance is to get rid of the only girl standing in my way." OCx? Try it?
1. Princess 1

Princess.1

**A.N. Hiiiyo! I went to my friend's Christmas Eve party and read the whole ****Mär**** series, so i was like, "Hey, why not write a fic, right? D:" Haha. It was really pathetic too, since everyone around me is playing Rock Band, dancing, and getting drunk, but I'm over there reading mangas. Haha, loser.**

**Please enjoy reading my first ****Mär**** fic on my new account!**

**(And for you sticklers... Just by being an "author" on this site obviously means that you didn't write the real thing, so why state it? But for the record, I did not write ****Mär****. Nobuyuki Anzai did.)**

* * *

_According to the elders, I am the true princess of Lestava. I grew up in the castle as a peasant, not knowing my birthright. I watched the rise of Lestava and my wondrous mother behind it all. And I watched Snow, the unworthy "princess" who threw away everything I wanted. The only way to obtain my inheritance is to get rid of the only girl standing in my way... Dear Hiro, please watch over me._

* * *

"I haven't seen them, never!" Shrieked the yellow toad; hysterical and sort of amusing it was. I put my knife to his throat.

"That's not what your children said, dear friend." I said in my normal, fed up tone.

His eyes grew big. "You didn't to my children!? Where are them? Oh dear God!" He babbled away, desperate to escape.

I slammed him against the cave wall, not caring that blood was getting on my hands. "I don't know if you wanna know what happened to your children or what's going to happen to you, but if you don't start talking, Toad, then I'll make sure it's more unpleasant than it has to be."

He sighed, unable to hide his information any longer. I knew the old fool would talk eventually, tch. I put him down as he spoke. "Them kids passed by here a week ago. They were heading south, but that's all I know! I swear!"

I looked deep into his orange eyes, seeking for a lie. He wasn't lying. Damn. "Thanks." I replied with a polite half-smile and walked away.

I sensed he ran away as soon as I was out of sight. "Man, that was pure luck guessing he had children... Hah." I said out loud. I pulled out a transportation ärm. "Transportation ärm, to Reginleif Field!"

I'll catch up just yet, "Princess" Snow.


	2. Princess 2

Princess.2

**A.N. Hiiiyo! Oh gosh, I saw a bunch of my friends' bands play a venue the other day and they did AMAZING! They sold out too, I was so proud! Really, you're gonna see some of them on MTV one day and I'll be like, "Oh my gosh, I had geometry with that kid!" and "I dated him for like, a week! I wonder if his brother is still hot..." The only thing that ruined my night was when my mom's boyfriend called me a groupie. I ****am not**** a **_**groupie**_**. I mean really, just because I'm friends with the band does not make me a groupie. It just means I'm a girl who's friends with the band. You know? Yeah? No? I don't know either. Haha.  
**

**  
Please enjoy reading my first ****Mär**** fic on my new account!**

**  
(And for you sticklers... Just by being an "author" on this site obviously means that you didn't write the real thing, so why state it? But for the record, I did not write ****Mär****. Nobuyuki Anzai did.)**

* * *

I walked around the streets of Reinleif Field, looking like any other civilian, with my hood pulled drastically over my head. I didn't want to attract any attention looking for _her_. The town seemed pretty busy itself, though. And dull, might I add.

I stopped at a cafe, to get something to eat and, hopefully, get some information in a more blunt kind of manner. Nothing's better than town gossip, I've learned.

As I sipped down a glass of ale, I listened around me. Nothing seemed interesting- a few weddings, little Johnny falling down a well, a competition hosted by the princess, a death of a mother...

_  
Competition?_

I listened to an old man talking to a group of palace knights around him, sitting behind me.

"Yeah, boys, whoever thinks they're tough! Cross pieces, I 'eard. Gonna be a real fight, e'eryone's gonna be there too! Tomorrow at the town square or somethin'..."

I didn't listen to the rest. I didn't need to. I left a tab and walked out, generally happy with the information I got.

Looks like Phantom has made his first move.

I walked around the town with nothing to do. I just had to kill time 'till tomorrow. Maybe have some time to myself or something. I sighed.

Easier said than done, I suppose.

I sat on top of a tree that overlooked the city. "The city was probably a more energetic place before the chess peices came..." I shook my head. Whatever Queen does is beautiful and those who are in her way are just useless.

I thought back to when I first "met" Queen.

Since I was young, I was told I was an orphan to peasants who worked for the king and queen. Then one day, while I was sweeping the front garden, an old woman who was being pulled away by guards shouted to me, "Who is your mother!? Who is your father!?"

When I answered her, "I am the daughter of Makoro and Tai!" She hysterically laughed and snickered out, "Poor deceived child..."

It was odd and for a long time I ignored what she said until I saw pictures of my "parents." I had the same dark maroon hair as my mother, but that was it. My eyes were an off black, where as their's were deep green. And even their features were different. They were both tall, lanky people who were rather tan and awkward looking. We looked nothing alike.

I asked my guardian, Hiro, what it meant and he just laughed like he always did when I asked questions and replied, "What are you talking about? Of course they're your parents, silly. Unless you have a secret wish that I was your real mom? Is that what this is about?"

Idiot...

A few days after that I was cleaning up around the Queen's chamber when _she_ appeared.

She was so beautiful. Her eyes were red, but were soft and oh-so mesmerizing. Her robe was long and white, making her seem angelic. Her hair was kept well and bright pink. And her smile... Everything about her was magnificent. I knew it was impolite to stare, especially at the queen, but I couldn't help it.

I wanted to hug her. I wanted to laugh with her. I wanted to be useful to her. I wanted to meet her so bad.

When she started to walk away with her servants to the stairs, I unconsciously ran toward her and began to cry.

It was the first time I had cried because I was so _desperate_ for someone.

She waited for me to finish and then asked me, "What is your name?"

"A-Angelique!" was my stuttered, 8-year-old reply.

"That's a beautiful name." And then she walked away.

It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me... Besides Hiro's constant nonsense, which doesn't count for anything, tch.

I wanted her to call my name again.

One day...

"Angelique." I whispered.


End file.
